Embedded electronic devices sometimes have file systems that are stored in flash-type non-volatile memory. It can be useful to update the information in these file systems to, for example, fix bugs in code stored in the memory.
An original version of a file system may be referred to as V1, and the updated version as V2. In some cases, much of V2 is similar or identical to V1. In this situation, an update may be done by sending just the information that changed between V1 and V2. A tool that may be referred to as a “generator” may accept V1 and V2 as inputs, and may produce information used in the electronic device to covert or transform version V1 into version V2. This information may be stored in a file referred to herein as an update package (UP), which may be sent to all of the embedded electronic devices that are to be updated. Each of these electronic devices contains a program referred to herein as an “update agent” (UA), which applies the UP to version V1, thus converting V1 to produce version V2.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with a representative embodiment of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.